pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Purple Pikmin
Purple Pikmin are the second Pikmin type found in Pikmin 2 and are confirmed to appear in'' Pikmin 3. They are first found in the Emergence Cave. These Pikmin are very strong due to their weight and are the most durable out of all the Pikmin. They are specifically required to obtain a number of treasures, two of which are needed to gain access to new areas, making them necessary to complete the game. While it is possible to clear the debt in the first area, this takes a substantial amount of time to finish, as eventually the only form of income that remains are enemy corpses. Purple Pikmin share a number of similarities with White Pikmin. Firstly, they can only be obtained via certain Candypop Buds, in this case Violet Candypop Buds, and have pink flowers rather than white. In addition, at the end of each day, they are stored in the ship; as opposed to an Onion. Purple Pikmin are the heaviest pikmin known, as well as the slowest and strongest. They are the hardest species to grow and it is often hard to not lose any in zero-death runs. . Abilities Purple Pikmin can lift ten times as much as other Pikmin types and weigh ten times more; it should be noted, that it renders the windy attacks of the Puffy Blowhog ineffective. The same applies to the fact that Purples are not affected by the roars of Emperor Bulblaxes. Their weight, however, slows them down a lot; even with flowers. Purples can run only half as quickly as Red, Blue and Yellow Pikmin, and one-fifth as fast as whites; furthermore, they move even ''slower when carrying items. This can result in a player accidentally leaving a Purple Pikmin behind, especially with a leaf, while crossing an area. Also due to their weight, their throw arcs are very low, and they stop mid-throw to perform a ground pound. In addition, unlike the other Pikmin species found in the game, Purple Pikmin do not have an immunity to any hazards, possibly due to their advantage of being able to deal more damage and lift more than other Pikmin; however, they also have increased resistance to wind. Purple pikmin have the strength of ten pikmin! To compensate, Purple Pikmin are notorious for their effectiveness on the battleground, as when thrown, they will land with a resounding thump, stunning and seriously injuring larger beasts, and fatally injuring smaller, more fragile creatures such as Shearwigs and Dwarf Bulborbs. Bosses are harder to stun, and require several direct hits to do so. This strong landing destroys eggs immediately, defeats Mitites in a wide radius, and can instantly deactivate fire geysers and electrical nodes. In fights, Purple Pikmin are undoubtedly the strongest, with 2 times the attack power of yellow, blue, and white Pikmin. It would also seem that when throwing a Purple Pikmin, as compared to others, it moves substantially faster through the air to its target, at least twice as fast. Also concerning the throwing of Purple Pikmin, they have a limited ability to home in to targets. If thrown such that they are not greatly horizontally displaced from an enemy below, they will move towards that enemy and land on it. This is particularly useful in defeating large numbers of Dwarf Bulborbs; it does not apply to very large creatures. Purple Pikmin are strangely not affected by the hormones that Mitites release, making them the perfect way to extinguish them. Another interesting ability of the Purples is that they rarely stumble while traveling. Other Pikmin will occasionally trip and continue moving in one direction for a little bit before returning to the rest of the pack, but Purples rarely stumble, and when they do, they move about half as far as any other species. This may be due to their intense weight preventing them from falling easily. These Pikmin possess the strange ability to anchor extra-dimensional entities such as the Waterwraith to this dimension for a brief period, and although this has never been explained in detail, it is likely another effect of their heavy weight. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Purple Pikmin have the shortest throw distance and the smallest grab range. When thrown at an enemy, rather than latching on, purples will deliver a blow with knockback, stopping the opponent in his or her tracks. They are the most durable Pikmin of all and deliver the highest amount of knockback in Olimar's smashes and aerial attacks. Purple Pikmin are also the only Pikmin that will be plucked by Olimar in the Home-Run Contest. Obtaining Purple Pikmin Retrieval of the Doomsday Apparatus treasure in Pikmin 2 requires the use of one-hundred Purple Pikmin. The best place to get so many would be the Subterranean Complex. Take a single Pikmin into that cave and skip sublevels until you reach the eighth one, with an exit geyser, Candypop Buds and some eggs. Use the Queen Candypop Buds first and the Violet Candypop Buds after to produce fifteen Purple Pikmin and two Red, Blue or Yellow Pikmin. Or, if you are also going for White Pikmin, bring sixteen Pikmin and throw fifteen of them into the three Ivory Candypop Buds to gain fifteen. When you reach the seventh floor, throw the last non-white Pikmin into a Queen Candypop Bud first and the Violet Candypop Buds after to produce fifteen Purple Pikmin and two Red, Blue or Yellow Pikmin. Comments about Purple Pikmin Instructions: Click edit, write your comment then write your first and last name.Then click publish. Example: Purple Pikmin are awesome!(Aaron White) Comments:Purple Pikmin are my favorite kind of Pikmin.(Aaron Page) Glitches For some reason, Purple Pikmin rarely give off spirits when killed in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Instead they simply disappear. Trophy description in Super Smash Bros. Brawl "A type of Pikmin, much heavier and slower than other Pikmin. When thrown, they impact with such force that they may kill or stun enemies. They're also incredibly strong--one of them can carry an item that normally would require ten Pikmin. While they're more powerful fighters than their red cousins, their slow speed hampers their effectiveness." Trivia *In the beta version of the game, you can see that Purple Pikmin can still do their ground pound move, but deal less damage to enemies. They also do not have their ability to lift ten times as much weight as normal Pikmin in the beta game. *Though no Purple or White Pikmin were shown in the trailer for Pikmin 3, they are confirmed to return along with newly-discovered Rock Pikmin. It is possible they were absent from the trailer because gameplay was only shown for Challenge Mode.[http://e3.nintendo.com/games/#/wiiu/pikmin-3 Official Nintendo E3 Website:] "In addition to the five original types of Pikmin encountered in previous games, the new Rock Pikmin bring powerful new abilities and are able to crack hard outer shells of enemies and break through solid barriers." *However, during the new Nintendo Direct LiveStream released on December 5, purple sprouts were seen planted in the ground near the end of the video. *Even though Purple Pikmin are naturally purple, Mushroom Pikmin, or Puffmin, are also purple. *When fighting an Emperor Bulblax, by using Purple Pikmin, you can throw them onto it before it fully emerges from the ground, and the purple pikmin will take it out within seconds, before it can launch a single attack. This makes purples very valuable for these fights, because if done properly, no pikmin are lost. *In the Pikmin 3 12-5-12 trailer's last scene, looking closely reveals Purple Pikmin sprouts in an above-ground area on a tree stump. Across the tree stump are some Unknown Pikmin sprouts. There is also one following Character A on the lilly pad, along with various White Pikmin. Gallery File:Normal purplepikmin2.jpg|A Purple Pikmin carrying a red berry. File:Pik2PurpPik.jpg|Purple Pikmin when first discovered in the Emergence Cave. File:Brawl_Purple.PNG|A Purple Pikmin in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Purple pikmin.jpg|A Purple Pikmin. Purple.png|The Purple Pikmin as it appears in the trailer purple white.jpg Purple Bloom.png|A high quality picture of a Purple Pikmin as seen in Pikmin 2. Sources de:Lila Pikmin Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Valley of Repose